


Didn't Stop You Then

by ScottieB



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottieB/pseuds/ScottieB
Summary: Smut snippet of Mike and Harvey's first time.





	Didn't Stop You Then

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be straight up with you. I decided I would try a smut chapter for this first time for my Back in Town fic, and didn't like it. I was going to just delete it but I figured it was already written so what the heck I'd throw it up in case anyone was interested or could give me advice on how to actually write decent smut. 
> 
> If you're someone that likes to get right down to business (and I do mean immediately) it works as a standalone, but if you want some build up and enjoy a slow burn I'd love it if you'd head to my works and check out Back in Town, this fits in at the end between chapters 9 and 10.

Laying on the couch in Harvey’s apartment Mike was struggling to breathe; but for the best possible reason. Harvey was on top of him. Not in the careful holding himself up worrying about not putting too much weight on him kind of way. In the lung crushing, lips crashing against lips, too distracted trying to get as close as possible to consider anything else kind of way.

Harvey always wore layers, even in his casual clothes, with khakis, v-neck shirts, and cardigans. At the moment Mike couldn’t help but curse this for the extra distance it added between their skin.

Harvey’s hand moved back and grabbed the back of Mike’s thigh through his jeans just above the knee, hiking Mike’s leg up and around his waist.

Mike’s mind was going into a tailspin. How had they gotten here? Mike had come to stay after separating with Rachel and he and Harvey had fell into a natural rhythm as if they had lived together their entire lives. Had it really only been two days since Harvey had kissed him out of the blue before fleeing the apartment? Could it really only have been minutes ago that he returned? Minutes since Mike told him to kiss him again? Minutes since Harvey laid his soul bare and said those telling words: ‘ _I’m yours Mike._ ’?

As Harvey’s hand slid up the back of Mike’s thigh to land on his ass Mike was brought back to the moment by the uncomfortable stiffness in his pants. He found the hem of Harvey’s shirt and shoved his hands underneath it, finally rewarded with the warmth of Harvey’s bare back. He raked his fingernails across its length, which elicited a low growl from deep in Harvey’s chest. Suddenly, Mike felt cold air and his breathe catch as Harvey’s weight was lifted off him. Harvey was standing and impatiently pulling Mike up by the hand,

“Bed. Now.” It wasn’t a request. Harvey was discarding his own clothes as he went, leaving a trail of shoes, socks, and his cardigan on the way to the bedroom before finally pulling his shirt over his head. Mike had seen him shirtless many times since he came to crash, but he hadn’t ever actually _appreciated_ him shirtless. He shouldn’t have been surprised by the firm definition of muscles. Harvey had always appreciated and attained quality in everything he did, why would his own image be any different. Something about seeing him in the bedroom doorway halfway undressed, looking back at him with a hunger in his eyes made Mike momentarily unsure.

“I should tell you, I’m out of my league here.”

The heat in Harvey’s eyes didn’t diminish, but it did put a smirk on his face, “You were out of your league when I hired you too kid, didn’t stop you then.”

“I’m just saying, I have no fucking clue what I’m doing.”

Harvey walked back to where Mike was still standing by the couch and kissed him hard, with one hand on the nape of his neck pulling him in closer. “You’ve always been a quick learner. Now are you going to take your goddamn clothes off or do I have to do it for you?”

Emboldened by the kiss, Mike yanked his shirt off and followed Harvey to the bedroom, both tripping in their haste to reach their destination and remove their pants at the same time. Harvey looked back to see Mike in his boxers and gave a pleased smile before shoving him on the bed and crawling to join him. Side by side they wasted no time once again bringing their lips together and pressing themselves together in a knot that left little clarity whose limbs belonged to whom. Harvey buried one hand in Mike’s hair and used the other to pull Mike’s hip in closer where he could feel the outline of Mike’s hardness against his own. Mike found his way under the waistband of Harvey’s boxer briefs to grab his ass, using his grip to encourage the friction which was driving him crazy.

When Harvey pulled his mouth away from Mike’s, for a second Mike resented the loss, that was until he felt Harvey’s tongue moving down his neck and onto his chest, making his way down his body.

Mike felt his heart rate increase when Harvey shifted his weight and let go of his hip in order to stroke his erection through his boxers. Harvey was kissing his way down his stomach and Mike could feel the smile answering his intake of breath at the touch.

Briefly Mike questioned if this was the point of no return, before realizing they passed that point a long time ago. He pressed his hips up into Harvey’s hand, begging for more.

Harvey pulled Mike’s boxers off before moving in between his legs, grabbing a bottle of lube from the bed stand as he did. He started to kiss along the inside of Mike’s thighs, fully intending to tease until Mike was begging for it, but quickly realized that he was as impatient as Mike was. Harvey wrapped one hand around Mike’s base and brought his mouth close enough that he could smell Mike’s earthy scent. It was different than a woman’s, muskier.

“Harvey,” Mike pleaded breathlessly. Harvey gave a light lick up the underside of Mike’s cock, up over his slit. He looked up to see Mike’s head thrown back and eyes closed before taking him fully in his mouth.

Mike didn’t remember the last time he had had a blowjob. But as he felt the warmth of Harvey’s mouth engulf him he didn’t care about anything that came before this moment. It was sloppy and wet, but also forceful and passionate. He felt Harvey suck hard enough to reach the edge of pain, before letting up the pressure and swirling his tongue around in a movement that shut down even Mike’s brain.

One of Harvey’s hands was still wrapped around Mike’s base, making everything he was doing more sensitive. When Mike felt his other hand, fingers already covered in lube kneading his ass and nearing his entrance he couldn’t help but gasp for air. It wasn’t that he wasn’t used to ass play, although it had been awhile. It was more that before it had a clear ending point, and in this case, the finger he felt slowly pressing into him was a promise of so much more.

When the first finger didn’t meet too much resistance, Mike felt Harvey start on a second. This one had to go much more slowly, but when Harvey finally curled his fingers inside Mike to press against his sweet spot just as he took Mike deep in his mouth until he pressed against the back of his throat Mike huffed,

“Harvey—I can’t—I’m going to—“

Harvey lifted his head up, replacing his mouth with much slower, softer strokes of his hand, to see Mike with jaw clenched, eyes squeezed closed, and hands gripping the sheets, relaxing slightly as Harvey slowed. Harvey coordinated the strokes of both hands until he felt like Mike was ready. He carefully removed his fingers and quickly got rid of his boxer briefs, his own dick springing free, harder than he ever remembered it being. Getting onto his knees he grabbed a pillow to shove under Mike’s hips and applied lube. Positioning himself, Harvey asked with a tinge of nervousness,

“Are you totally sure about this?”

“Will you please stop asking stupid questions!” Mike answered impatiently.

Harvey took his time pressing into Mike bit by bit, always applying more lube. It was uncomfortable, and a bit painful, and Mike wouldn’t have traded it for the world. When he was finally, finally inside all the way he stopped for a moment, leaning forward to kiss Mike and let them both adjust. Mike grabbed at his shoulders, pulling him nearer, enjoying for the moment the closeness between them. Slowly Mike started to rock his hips back and forth and heard Harvey moan into his mouth. When it was clear Mike wanted more Harvey began to move out and back in, slowly at first but picking up speed, knowing he wouldn’t last. Mike was quickly losing control and when Harvey reach back to wrap a hand erection he felt his knees lock and muscles clench as he let out a groan that was much less dignified than he would have liked. Moments after spilling himself on his stomach and chest Harvey gave one final thrust and Mike felt his muscles tighten before relaxing. Unconcerned with the mess, Harvey fell on top of Mike and they both lay their catching their breath, with Mike tracing soft circles on the small of Harvey’s back and Harvey growing soft still inside of Mike.

After a minute Mike laid his hand flat on Harvey’s back and said through a smile, “well I guess it’s safe to say this wasn’t a _total_ mistake.”

Harvey chuckled, “God, I couldn’t regret that if I wanted to. Which for the record, I don’t.”

“And it was much more enjoyable than google lead me to believe it would be the first time.”

Harvey pushed up so he could give Mike an incredulous look, “Seriously, you googled it? And what exactly did you use as search terms? Please tell me you didn’t corrupt my computer.”

Mike just gave him a squeeze and nestled his face into Harvey’s neck, giving him a soft kiss. He knew Harvey, and knew when he was teasing as a distraction, but he didn’t call him out on the fact that he was completely sure Harvey had googled the same thing. Although in his head he did concede Harvey’s search most likely had more, shall we say, video research than his own did.

With a groan, Harvey got up, “Come on, we could both do with a shower.”

Mike followed him to the bathroom, where Harvey reached past the glass to turn the shower on and let the water warm up. Mike was standing in the doorway and Harvey sensed the awkwardness that had returned now that the heat of the moment was satisfied. In an attempt to break the silence he joked about the time he had come home to find Mike passed out from drink and had to clean him up,

“You know, you have nothing to be nervous about, we’ve actually already showered together, you just probably don’t remember because you were comatose.”

Mike grimaced, “gee, you sure know how to set the mood.”

With that Harvey moved over to Mike, pressing his front against his own and pushing Mike against the doorframe. One hand caressed from his hip, up his side, and back down. The other lightly grabbed his hair and pulled his head to the side, leaving his neck open for Harvey to kiss. Leaving a trail up his neck with his tongue Harvey took his earlobe in his mouth, grazing it ever so slightly with his teeth and sucking before whispering in his ear, “come shower with me Mike.”  
Mike felt the vibrations throughout his body and was grateful he was pressed between the frame and Harvey’s hard chest because he wasn’t sure his legs would have held him up on his own.

“That’s much better,” he managed to get out; looking forward to whatever Harvey had planned for the shower.


End file.
